Frozen Remnants
by This-is-very-conspicuous
Summary: Chase finds himself in the World of Remnant with something cold blocking all of his memories. Hopefully RWBY will be able to help him remember his past and what made him this way.
1. Chapter 1: A Grimm Awakening

-Thoughts-

*Dream*

*"If he ever learns of what we've done then he could go rampaging, we have to get rid of him" He could hear voices but they were too faint to recognise whose. He tried to open his eyes and look around. Nothing happened.*

He opened his eyes and saw what seemed to be the abyss, seeing nothing he pondered whether or not he was asleep or not but his chain of thought was disrupted by a roar.

As quickly he could he brought himself to stand and looked around to see a white blanket disturbed by a pair of red orbs shrouded in darkness running towards him.

He dodged every swipe that the creature sent at him, almost instinctively. Getting impatient the beast threw itself at him so he couldn't dodge. He raised his fist hoping to use the creature's momentum against it. The creature stumbled backwards though seemed enraged rather than hurt as it's attacks became more precise and frequent. He was able to avoid them but not as well as he had previously though the beast was leaving itself more open after every attack so he took his chance to counter it and knock the beast back to a tree. Despite his efforts the beast never seemed to get tired or damaged. He realised he'd have to end this quickly or else he would run out of energy. Seeing the forest around him he formulated a plan. He allowed the beast to back him into a tree he dodged every attack making the tree behind him shake with the force of the beast. Wondering if he would be able to take even one hit from this thing he found out soon as he was knocked aside with one attack. His vision starting to blur as he watched the creature walk towards him. He braced for his death hoping it would be quick. But instead he heard a loud thud as the tree fell on the beast, killing it.

He got up hoping someone nearby might have heard the tree and came to check it out. He was right as he saw an array of colours appear from the forest.-People maybe they can get me to a doctor- He could only see blurs; Red, White, Black and Yellow

"Are you alright?... Is that a Beowulf?" He heard but didn't know which colour was talking Red moved closer but was stopped by White, she called to him "We can't just go up to him he looks like he just escaped prison" Black stepped up"What's your name and why are you here?" He reached into his memory to try and find his name, he saw… an orb made of ice as he reached for it he finally passed out.

*He opened his eye to a large open space. Even still he felt confined. He realised why as he saw figures behind a glass casing. This is an arena. Seeing what was supposed to be his opponent walk up he braced himself but he wasn't in control. A shivering sensation went through him as he saw a tail of ice surrounding his hands. Quickly he turned to his opponent who materialised a pair of knives made of fire.

His opponent charged him and whoever it was controlling got hit with the initial attack having to take time to adjust to the speed of his opponent, knowing he could not take many attacks he threw him back to gain more space before launching the ice on his arm and latched on to his opponent. Feeling the heat through the ice he quickly swung the man to the other side of the arena. The man stood up shakily, this time he was the one to charge him punching him in the stomach and knocking him out*

He woke up to see a blinding light above him. He winced and looked around to see where he was. The familiar scent of a sterilized environment told him he was in a hospital. He saw people in uniforms surround his bed as well as some familiar people.

"Where am I? Why are there policemen here?" He asked everyone in the room.

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room before the girl wearing a red cloak stepped forward, "You're in the hospital, we found you out in the forest with a grim so when we saw you were injured we decided to bring you back here"

The girl wearing white spoke almost immediately after red stopped as if they had planned this response "Though when we found you you were wearing what seemed to be prison attire so we called the police to find out if there were any recent prison escapes, nothing on you was found but they wanted to come just to be sure"

The nurse walked in ignoring him as she turned to the policemen and the girls that brought him here. "He might not be a prisoner but it seems as though he has been infused with dust, other than that he is fine and I'd rather he was removed from the hospital for fear of him losing control"

As the policemen prepared to move him to a prison cell until knowing what to do with him a man walked into the room. The man hadn't said anything but from the reactions of everyone in the room he could tell this man held authority and respect.

Ignoring the men in uniforms he turned to me and said"Hello my name is Professor Ozpin, what is yours?" Ozpin's commanding tone forced him to search through his mind ignoring the orb of ice until he finally found his name. "Chase, Professor"

He then turned to the girls who saved him "Team RWBY you are to help Chase remember who he is as if your report is anything to go by he could become an excellent hunter"

The policemen left shocked by his decision and Red walked to him and said "Hi, my name is Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake and Yang" Pointing to her team-mates

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing a story never mind a fan fiction so any help or criticism will be very appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for Defeat

"Well if he's going to be going to Beacon then he'll have to get some clothes, he can't walk around in prison clothes" Said Weiss.

"That and he'll need a weapon to be able to hold his own in a fight until he remembers what how he used to fight" Yang said.

"Ooh I'll help him make a weapon" Ruby yelled excited to see a new weapon.

"Can someone explain what Beacon is and why I am getting a weapon to the guy who has no clue where he is" Said Chase irritated that they were keeping him in the dark about what was going on.

"Ozpin decided to allow you into Beacon, a school for hunters and huntresses as long as you can catch up so we need to get you into fighting shape" Weiss explained.

"Okay, I kind of get what you're saying, so which is first?" Chase asked.

"Well it will take a while to get the stuff to make a weapon so maybe clothes should be first" Said ruby seemingly deep in thought.

"Ruby you go with Blake and get the materials for a weapon and me and Yang will go get him some clothes" Weiss said.

Chase left with Weiss and Yang, he was still in pain from being hit though he tried not to show it they went to a clothes shop near the hospital and Chase started trying on the clothes there. Since these had to be useful in combat he steered away from coats as they would hinder his movement. He settled for some light blue jeans and a blue shirt with a short, white cloak.

As they walked up to the counter Weiss offered to pay. He would've said something as he felt like he was burdening them enough but he realised he had no money.

Chase followed Weiss and Yang back to what looked like a port for airships, they talked to each other about classes but Chase stopped listening since he couldn't follow what they were saying. They got on the one for Beacon and Chase was stunned by the view from the airship."That's Beacon, that's one hell of a school"

As they landed Ruby and Blake greeted them, Ruby not able to contain herself at the idea of getting to see what type of weapon he would make. As they entered the school they went to a section of the school that seemed mostly empty except students who needed to repair their weapons.

They were welcomed by a bulky person who had short brown hair and looked friendly, Chase assumed this was the weapon smith "So you are Chase the person Ozpin told me about, I am Clay" Clay explained the process of making a weapon to Chase before giving him the materials he needed.

"I think I understand, though what is aura?" Chase asked seeing as most people seemed to forget he doesn't know much

"Oh, I'm sorry but I thought you knew as you have your aura unlocked" Clay said and went on to explain aura "Aura in a simple sense is an outward projection of yourself, when in combat most hunters and huntresses use it to protect themselves and heal minor injuries however it can also be used offensively to increase your attacks and through your semblance" Chase could've asked about semblance as well but assumed it would be explained later

He got to work trying to think of what sort of weapon he should make, remembering that clay described weapons as a conduit for aura he thought back to his fight with the Beowulf. He needed something light to counter attacks and if he can figure out how to use his aura along with dodges he didn't need a shield. A thought came to him and he began work.

Chase was in the armoury for a day and team RWBY were waiting to see what sort of weapon he was making. As soon as they had got back from their daily classes they went back to the armoury to check if he was done or lost in Beacon. They found him as he was about to leave.

"So… what sort of weapon did you make?" asked Ruby impatiently

Chase pulled out duel knives daggers which he held downwards and was able to switch them into pistol form

"It's not much but it will be will do enough until I get my memory back, speaking of which since I am infused with dust it might be useful to learn to use it, do they teach that here?" Chase asked.

"They do but you'll need to learn the basics before joining that class, I can teach you" Weiss replied

"So, what did you name them?" Ruby asked impatiently

"I didn't think of a name…. it might be better to try them out before naming them, is there anywhere to fight here?" Chase asked

"There's the arena" Yang said

-Of course there's an arena, what don't they have here- they headed to the arena and he hoped he'd be able to last a while against them


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle of Semblances

**A/N: I've decided to use the text between ** as flashbacks as well as dreams, for an explanation on why this chapter is late read until the end.**

As they walked into the arena Chase noticed a match was already going on so he watched it while waiting for Team RWBY got ready.A girl with long red hair and a spear was fighting a blonde boy in a hoodie with a sword and shield. From what he could tell the fight was already decided that the redhead would win but it was more to allow the blonde boy to practice.

After a while she finished the fight and they both walked into the preparation room. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked the blonde. "Well, Chase might be joining beacon at the end of the break so we are testing how well he can fight" Weiss explained. "Well if that's the case then I'd like to fight him" The redhead said. "But Pyrrha you are the strongest here it'd be a little unfair if you were the first to fight him" Blake said. Chase, sensing a challenge, spoke up "Well I'm probably going to lose anyway, I'd prefer to lose to the strongest one".

Chase stepped into the arena looking at Pyrrha to try and determine her fighting style, he didn't get much from her fight with Jaune. A bell sounded telling him the fight has begun, Pyrrha waited watching him. He drew his daggers and ran towards her. She pulled out her spear and shield blocking his attack. With his other dagger he tried to swipe to the side of the shield but felt a tug on his hand and missed.

*Semblance is an ability that your aura creates, after activation of the aura it creates a Semblance based on who you are which skilled Hunters and Huntresses are able to use in combat, it can be used in a more advanced way by applying dust to the weapon allowing the user to alter their aura slightly. For you chosen candidates we will be applying dust to you in hopes of having a greater effect*.

The flashback caused Chase to lose focus for a moment allowing Pyrrha to get a hit onto him, his aura was able to block most of the damage and he countered by parrying the spear and jabbing her with the other dagger. Yet again he felt a tug causing him to miss. She bashed him with her shield and stabbed with her spear. Chase noticed that she wasn't aiming for him and turned to see a boy with light blue, almost white, hair and pale skin in the exact same clothing as his. He recognised it as himself though more transparent.

*It would appear that your semblance is the ability to alter what a person sees creating an illusion while you are able to see the illusions you create you will be able to distinguish whether or not they are real. This can be used to make the victim think you are elsewhere to making them think they are asleep, depending on what you need*.

The illusion of himself was quickly broke when it was stabbed but it shocked Pyrrha giving him time to land a hit. The force brought her back to her sense as Chase backed away giving him space to think of an illusion to use. He sent a copy of himself to charge Pyrrha while he moved to the side switching his daggers into pistol form and firing at Pyrrha from behind her then sent one towards her and one to circle her while he switched his weapons back to daggers and charged her, hoping she'd take the bait. He felt a slight tug on his daggers and Pyrrha turned to him slamming her shield on his face knocking his aura into the red, ending the match.

As he walked into the preparation room team RWBY greeted him with shocked looks. "What was that" Weiss asked. "Whenever I was attacking Pyrrha I felt my daggers get pulled away from her which triggered some flashbacks and I remembered my semblance, illusions" Chase explained. "Why would that trigger your memory?" Blake asked while Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha looked at her knowingly. "My semblance is polarity, when I used it to deflect his daggers his aura must've remembered how to use his semblance" Pyrrha explained, further shocking Yang, Blake and Jaune. "How come you never told us?" Jaune asked. "Well I only use it subtly to deflect attacks and if my opponent knew they would be able to counter it. So I didn't want anyone to find out" Pyrrha replied.

"Well Chase is the first person to land a hit on Pyrrha so I think he's able to fight well enough for Beacon" Yang said and everyone agreed with her. "So …. did you decide on a name for your weapons?" Ruby asked impatiently. Chase thought a moment before replying "Frozen mirage, I also remembered why I was infused with dust...".

This time it was Pyrrha's turn to be shocked. "We may have forgot to mention that before you fought him" Ruby said. "Why would someone infuse a person with dust?" Jaune said confused. Weiss tried to explain it to Jaune "Some people believe that it will allow the to use dust more efficiently if they make it a part of them though none have ever succeeded-" "Until now, the people who did this to me believed that they'd be able to evolve my basic semblance with the appliance of dust to the body as Hunters and Huntresses apply it to their weapon" Chase cut Weiss off.

"I'm not sure it seemed like that was your original semblance to me, the way you were using it appeared to be second nature to you." Pyrrha responded. "I don't think that I was using the dust inside of me, there's some sort of block in my mind which I've ignored up until now but it might be my memories of using the dust inside of me" Chase said. "Either way we should report this to Professor Ozpin" Weiss said.

They sat outside Professor Ozpin's office waiting for him to call them in. Suddenly the door opened and a man in a white suit left the office looking at Chase. "Come in" Ozpin called. Chase walked in with Pyrrha, he told them it would be weird if all of them came up to see Ozpin but Chase didn't know the school so they elected Pyrrha to go with Chase as she was ahead in her studies and the most skilled warrior in their year so she didn't need to train as much as the others. They entered and were greeted by Ozpin. "Chase, how are you finding Beacon?". "Great, sir, but that's not why we're here" Chase said. "Straight to business, why is it you're here then?" Ozpin asked. "I've been having flashbacks, the reason I was infused with dust was to enhance no … evolve my semblance to make me more combat efficient" Chase explained. "Does that mean that you have control over the dust inside you?" Ozpin asked his face showing concern for the students if he couldn't. "Well … in a way, the part of me that knows how to use the dust is blocked by the dust so it couldn't be activated even if I wanted to". Ozpin was silent as he thought about Chase's response, "Is that all?". "Well I've also been able to remember my Semblance, the ability to create illusions" Chased responded. "That is great news, you will be able to go through initiation next week" Ozpin said. Chase and Pyrrha left and when they were out of hearing distance he asked Pyrrha "So, how big is this initiation?". "Don't worry they'll just be testing how you work in a combat situation" Pyrrha told him.

Pyrrha brought Chase to team RWBY's dorm and entered the opposite room. As he entered he was greeted by four expecting faces. "Sooo how'd it go?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence. "I'll be going through initiation next week" Chase told them.

They were happy with this news as it meant he would be able to join them after the break as a student. He made his way to a sofa which he assumed would be where he slept. He was stopped by Weiss and stared at her to get her to move. "We still have to get you up to date on class work so you aren't stumped in classes." She told him. The next week was spent cramming everything about Remnant into Chase's head.

**A/N: I know this should've been out on Monday but I was stumped on which memory to give him in the fight and couldn't decide what his semblance should be, next chapter will be released on Monday and hopefully chapters will be longer from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of an initiation

Chase had been preparing all week and the day of his initiation had finally come. He had been asking team RWBY to give him hints but they were adamant about staying quiet on the subject. As for the theory he had a good grasp on dust and it's uses but still wasn't able to use the dust inside of him. He hadn't remembered anything about his past other than him practicing the use of his semblance.

He stood on a metallic plate while Ozpin explained that he had to go through the forest, collect a relic and make it back, it all seemed far too simple."You will not be alone in the forest as it is grimm territory and some of your soon to be fellow students are to engage you if you are spotted" -There's the catch- he thought to himself, he was glad that team RWBY and JNPR were excluded however he thought this was just because he knew how they fought as he had been at the arena nearly everyday. Ozpin drank his coffee and pulled a lever launching Chase into the air.

As he was flying in the air he quietly cursed as he would've liked some warning but he moved that thought aside quickly and reached into his pocket. Weiss had given him some dust crystals in preparation for the initiation and he pulled out and air one. Before he hit the ground he focused his aura into the crystal to let out some of it's force softening his landing, not by much. He hit the ground tumbling. Hearing footsteps near him he quickly got himself up in time to see a Beowulf charge him. He dodged it and created an illusion to get it away from him, the beast ignored it and kept heading for chase.-It must work shouldn't be able to see me- He thought back to Ruby's lessons on grimm.

*Grimm are able to find humans and faunus based on their negative emotions rather than sight*

-Looks like my semblance won't be useful against these- He rolled out of the way and stabbed the Beowulf in the back causing it to fall to the ground.-Right which way is it to these ruins- He headed in the opposite direction of where he came from hoping they put it in an obvious place. He eventually found the ruins but saw that someone was guarding it. From the mace he held he assumed it was Cardin Winchester, the school bully. While he felt he could take him head on he wanted to save his energy for more threatening enemies so he blocked himself from Cardin's view with his semblance. He looked around to see pillars holding chess pieces -Guess someone got lazy in picking relics- He noticed some where missing from the last initiation, the only ones left were the kings. He went to pick up the black one when a mace broke it."How did you-" Chase started. "What you didn't think I'd hear your footsteps on the stone?" Cardin interrupted.-Note to self illusions can be broken by loud noises- He rolled back switchin his daggers to pistols and loading ice rounds. He fired at Cardin's feet sticking him to the ground. It didn't last long as he smashed the ice with his mace and he closed the distance between him and Chase. Chase created an illusion to draw him away while he hit shot at Cardin depleting his aura to be able to land a blow. He reloaded his pistols with lightning rounds and stunned Cardin.-That should be enough to stop him coming after me- He quickly grabbed the white king and headed back to the cliff.

After he was happy that Cardin wasn't following him he sat next to a tree to check how much dust he had left. Only the fire crystals remained, he had to avoid combat. He felt the earth below him rumble and looked around to see a giant scorpion knocking down trees and heading straight for him. A creature that big and armoured would be near impossible to take down without help. Chase loaded the fire crystals and switched Frozen mirage to dagger form surrounding it with flames from the crystal. He charged the beast and slid under it as it's giant claw sweeped in front of it. From underneath it wasn't that armoured so he stabbed both daggers into it causing the beast to scream in pain. It scuttled away with Frozen mirage in it. Chase ran after it to collect his weapon but it turned around and jabbed it's tail straight for Chase.

*Not only will your semblance be affected by the dust inside you but you will also be able to form the dust into a weapon if you are ever disarmed, while the weapon your aura makes with dust is more powerful than most man-made weapons it comes with a danger. If you rely on the weapon it makes then you may lose control of yourself and temporarily take on the attributes of said dust. For example if you are using fire you will become more aggressive and dangerous. In this form you will not be able to tell friend from foe so it is best you use this as a last resort*

Suddenly he felt a chill move down his body and a tail made of ice emerged from behind him blocking the scorpions attack, he didn't like the feeling of using this and had to end it quickly. He jumped up and made a swiping motion cutting off the stinger which caused it to land in the scorpion killing it. He quickly withdrew the tail and grabbed Frozen mirage running for the cliffs ignoring everything on the way. Part of the ice globe in his mind was melting and he wanted to make it to safety before he gained any memories as this forest wasn't safe. An ursa blocked his way but he disposed of it quickly by throwing on of his daggers at it's throat and pulling it out as he ran by.

Memories started flashing in his mind by the time he had made it to the cliff but he repressed them until he was safe. When he got there Ozpin looked surprised and team RWBY was there as well, they were probably watching the whole thing. But he didn't have time to worry as he collapsed.

*He was in some sort of village and was a lot smaller. He looked around and saw another version of him, not transparent like his illusions. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am you, well at least the old you. We need to stop you from remembering me as I am afraid it will break you what you have done. That said you have triggered some memories. I will give you what memories I can as I know you want to know who you are, but the what happened after you were infused with dust must be ignored" He explained. Suddenly he had a flash of memories from his childhood but before he could see them the dream started to fade"

"He's waking up" The nurse said looking around at Ozpin."Good, leave us for a moment, I will tell the rest in a while." Ozpin replied and the nurse left. He looked around expecting a hospital but was in Ozpin's office.-Obviously they'd be afraid to put me in an actual hospital after that initiation.

"How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked. "Good, I remembered who I was, at least before being experimented on with dust" Chase said looking around seeing that the man with a white suit was in the room. "I'm General Ironwood" The man introduced himself. "As you can see he hasn't remembered the experiments so you won't be able to get anything out of him" Ozpin told the General who gave him an angry look before leaving. "What was that about?" Chase asked. "General Ironwood wanted to find out how you were made that way so that he could militarise it" Ozpin explained. "Well I'm feeling a lot better now so may I leave?" Chase asked eager to look through the memories he had gained. "What you did in the forest, can you control that dust, I must ask for the safety of my students" Ozpin asked. "Yes, it is more of a last resort reaction that will only happen when I am in danger of death it won't happen again sir, I promise" Chase replied. "Then you may leave, team RWBY is waiting for you in your dorm and we will tell you the results of your initiation tomorrow" Ozpin said.

Chase left but instead of heading to his dorm he ran straight for the roof to get peace and find out who he used to be.

"Didn't Ozpin say Chase would be on his way?" Yang asked as an hour had passed since they received the message saying he was on his way. "Maybe he got lost, we should split up and look for him" Ruby suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

Ruby had been tasked with searching the upper floors of Beacon, after having no luck she decided it would be better to use the roof as a vantage point. She saw Chase sitting and looking out into the distance. "Chase why are you up here?" Ruby asked and Chase turned around to see her.

He had just remembered his childhood and after that Ruby was the last person he wanted to see but he needed to tell her. "Your mother, Summer Rose is dead isn't she?" He asked with a soft tone. He could see her wince at the name but she solemnly nodded. "When I was a young kid my village was attack by grimm. I wasn't even awake when it happened and since my house was on the border my parents died before we could evacuate. I only woke up when my door got busted open by a Beowulf" He began. "Your mother came in and killed it saving me, the rest of her team evacuating the village while she looked for any survivors and took down the grimm as they approached. We were heading back when a Nevermore attacked with a pack of Ursas. She held them off and told me to run and get help. By the time I got back with Qrow we saw her trapped by the Nevermore's feathers and the Ursas just…." He stopped as he felt tears coming to his eyes, "I'm so sorry I didn't get help quick enough. It's my fault that she's dead"

Ruby was silent for a moment, eventually she said "So you're the one she died saving, Uncle Qrow told me about you whenever I was told she died…. I was so angry at you for getting my mother killed" She stopped and looked at Chase "But to know that she wasn't just killed and was able to save someone made me proud, I wanted to meet the person my mum saved but they couldn't find you anywhere" She pulled out her scroll and became her normal self again "Come on everyone's been wondering where you are, we should head back to the dorm"

The next day he stood in front of the rest of the first year students as Ozpin announced the results of his initiation. "We have had a new student who will be joining you next term. As we have not had an odd amount of students for quite some time we had to find out which team to put him on as one man doesn't make a team." Ozpin explained "But as if he joined a team it would give them the unfair advantage of an extra team member, we therefore decided to have him be a linking member so that he would work for two teams and make those two teams better at working together. Chase as you picked the White King you shall join both team RWBY and JNPR as for any team games points you gain will go to both teams." He explained


	5. Chapter 5:The Ones Pulling the Strings

Chase had been collecting books on dust and aura to try and find out any effects the experimentation could've had on him that he hadn't noticed yet. Once he found all he could he sat down next to team JNPR as team RWBY was playing a board game. He had to plug earphones into his scroll and listen to music as he couldn't focus over the noise they were making.

From what was on the book nothing like this was ever even theorised so it seemed that the library wasn't a good place to find information. He plugged out the earphones and noticed everyone was silent. He looked around to see a blonde monkey faunus talking to team RWBY. "I never took you as the board game playing type" He said. "Blake put her cards down and left said "I think I'm done playing". The monkey faunus watched her leave then said "Something wrong with Blake" to which everyone shrugged. "I'll go see if she's ok" Chase suggested. "We'll join you after we finish this game" Ruby said.

Chase walked into team RWBY's dorm room and saw Blake laying on her bed looking thoughtfully. "What's the matter" He said as he took a seat on Weiss' seat. "It happened a while before you got here.." she started and retold the night that she found Torchwick working with the White Fang. "I was wondering how you got your bow to twitch" Chase said trying to lighten the mood. "We forgot to tell you I was a faunus?" She asked. The rest of team RWBY walked in as Chase asked Blake "So you're worried about what their next move is going to be?" Hearing this Weiss looked at Blake "Even if we knew their next move we aren't ready yet, we are just students". Blake responded "Well they aren't just going to wait until we're ready, if we don't do anything who will?" "She's got a point" Chase said earning a cold glare from Weiss. "So all in favour of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Hunter to take down a corrupt organisation conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale say I" Ruby said faster than should be possible. "Yes, I love it when you're feisty" Yang said pointing at Blake. "Well I suppose it could be fun" Weiss said. "Sure, maybe I can get some clues to my past" Chase said. He could see Ruby turn and murmur something but he couldn't make out what.

The next day in team RWBY's dorm they formed a plan Weiss and Ruby were to check the Schnee records for any break-ins, Yang was going to talk to her friend that knew everything that went on in Vale -Yeah, because that doesn't sound shady at all- and Blake was to go to a White Fang meeting. Which just left him, before they got to it a certain faunus was hanging outside the window. "Sorry Sun, we don't to get friends involved if we don't have to" Ruby explained. "Pfft that's dumb, you should always get friends involved that's why I brought Neptune" Sun retorted to which everyone looked out the window seeing Neptune who didn't look comfortable with how high up he was.

After Sun and Neptune got in the room it was decided Neptune would go with Yang and Sun with Blake, at which point they turned to Chase trying to figure out what he could do, "I could go with Blake and Sun, with my illusions I could enter through the back as one of the White Fang Members" He suggested and they all nodded.

Blake had shown Chase the Warehouse before her and Sun went to join the line of recruits. Seeing as most of the higher up members were going into the back he followed removing him from their sight, he decided that if he looked like them he could be found out if he didn't know what was going on. Chase leaned against the wall so he couldn't make any noise and break his illusion. He saw someone who, by Blake's description he identified as Torchwick, he was accompanied by a girl with brown and pink hair, she looked familiar.

*"With my illusions and your semblance we could escape from here, we're the two capable of changing what people see so they wouldn't even notice" Chase said. "You only want me to come because I can see through your illusions" Neo replied. Chase wanted to tell her how he felt but found the timing inappropriate and decided to say nothing. "Don't worry I won't tell them about your escape just go" Neo told him*

How had he forgot his old sparring partner, the only friend he had. He was overjoyed to see that she was still alive but it was quickly replaced with fear.-She knows that I'm here, I was never able to fool her- She stopped at the door to a stage and waited for everyone to leave the room. "So you were able to make it" She said without looking around to see him. "Yeah, but it didn't come for free" he said removing the illusion as it was pointless now. She looked around worried "What did they do to you?" She asked. "Nothing too bad, well apart from taking my memories and leaving me to be killed by some grimm" Chase replied. "They told me you had died, but it seems you didn't go down without a fight" Neo told him. "That's good to hear, what happened after I left?" Chase asked. Neo was silent for a moment before speaking "They killed Cyril, whatever you did to him when they confronted you put him in a vegetative state and since he couldn't be useful to them anymore..." Chase felt guilty for causing someone's death but couldn't remember who he was and put it aside. "They got more strict, from now on we can't disobey their orders, to make sure no one else escaped" She continued.

Suddenly he heard something coming from an earpiece she was wearing and she started attacking him. He pulled out Frozen Mirage hoping to catch her off guard with his weapons. She pulled the blade out of her umbrella and began attacking Chase. All he could do was block as she moved faster than he could counter. He could hear shouting from the next room.-Shit they know I'm here- But just as soon the lights went out and he heard Torchwick shout "Don't let them get away". Even without the lights Chase knew Neo's vision was like that of a faunus which put him at a disadvantage. He put a dust crystal into each dagger hoping to get some light, luckily the one he picked was fire and his blades lit up the room. He was still able to block but not as well. Neo was able to stab him in his side causing him to withdraw one dagger to stop the bleeding and use his aura to heal it. Suddenly his scroll lit up and he heard Blake and Sun's voices call for help. "A little busy here" He replied trying to avoid Neo.

Another noise came from her earpiece and she retreated but was replaced by White Fang members. Chase quickly made an illusion temporarily taking away their night vision as he retreated. He pulled out his scroll and warned them "YOu guys have reinforcements coming your way, I'll get there as quickly as I can" Quickly he opened an app on his scroll telling him where his team was. He stopped before he got there pulling out an ice crystal to close the stab wound from Neo.

As he got down he saw Yang swing around and punch the giant mech in the face causing it to crumble and launch the pilot out. Torchwick stood up looking around but Neo stood in front of him blocking the way. Chase could see Yang run up but told her "There's no point, they're not there anymore" team RWBY looked at him confused but as they turned around to look at Torchwick they vanished into pieces.

They turned to him and looked blankly. "Well why else would it take me so long to get here" he stated. They headed back to Beacon but Chase could already see that Blake wasn't going to stop so easily, he made a mental note to keep an eye out just in case. "What? Where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked. "They disappeared when we knocked the mech down here" Blake said. "I'm sure they're fine, as far as we know they made sure no one else came after you" Chase said not knowing how wrong he was.

When they got back to the team's dorm they shared any information they had gained. Ruby shook her head showing that she didn't get anything on the White Fang. "Well, it seems that shipments of dust from the Schnee company have been occurring all over the four kingdoms, but recently more have been happening around here, whatever they're planning it's going down here" Weiss stated. "They have those Paladins from Ironwood, so either they are backed by the army or they have someone high up helping them" Blake said. Yang shrugged as she wasn't able to get anything from her 'friend'. "The White Fang have the support of the group who experimented on me, the person you saw tonight who helped Torchwick get away was… a friend of mine from when I was with them." He stopped remembering how she had attacked him so mercilessly and then continued "After my escape they made it so that no one could disobey orders"

After everyone else had went to sleep Chase stayed up on his scroll planning training sessions and trying to get any extra lessons on dust he could. If he was going up against the people who experimented on him he wanted to be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Move

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With Weiss's help as the heiress of a dust company Chase had learned to shape Dust as he released it from the crystal, though he couldn't keep control as he did in the forest. Weiss had told him such a thing was impossible because dust is volatile so he had spent the past week trying to stabilize a dust crystal. While he was having no luck his dust teacher told him that if was able to he would add it to his grade which gave him even more incentive. Beep beep. He looked down at the message on his scroll./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-fc025dfe-e521-283a-78b0-95c7f1130dd8" style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ren and Blake are at it again in the arena. We need you to come down before they kill each other.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Noraspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While Chase was thankful to Professor Ozpin for bringing him to Beacon and letting him meet team RWBY and JNPR he cursed the man for giving him the responsibility of keeping the two teams from killing each other…..-Wait what!- he slapped himself and looked through the message again.- Ren and Blake are usually stopping a fight, and Nora asking me to stop it rather than joining in, shit- He put away his scroll and ran to the arena to find what he had feared. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So nice of you to join us" he turned his attention towards a masked woman with black hair who he instantly recognised as Cinder Fall, she had adapted to the dust infused with her the best. He cursed silently, he should've stopped to get his weapons first. However he needed to remain calm, she loved it when her victim was afraid, she used to prolong matches in the arena simply to play with her opponent. As he looked behind her he saw the rest of the experiments. Each looking maliciously at Chase. He knew he wouldn't win in a direct fight, but he may be able to use their anger. He stepped forward and was about to speak when he saw a few of them back away slightly. He grinned remembering what Neo said-They are afraid of me, if only I knew what I did-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems like you're the only one willing to fight me Cinder" He said walking slowly but confidently towards them. "Well I was hoping you'd come willingly and I wouldn't have to embarrass you in front of everyone" She said sarcastically. She knew he lost his memory, but if he could make it look like he hadn't… He slipped a hand into his pocket knocking a crystal of ice dust to the ground -Now's as good a time to test it as any- he created illusions of ice spikes coming from the ground. While most of them dodged the illusions Cinder walked into them "It's just a hollow threat, he doesn't know how to do much else" she said turning to her allies. As soon as she said that one Chase placed a foot over the crystal he dropped focusing enough aura into it to activate it. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Still making illusions he used the dust to create a spike where one of his illusions was causing one of them to scream. "I wouldn't be so sure of them being hollow threats" Chase said, glad that Neo had been excluded from this attempted capture otherwise his plan would've failed. CInder was visibly irritated and used some of the dust on her clothes to create an outburst of flames, burning all the ice Chase had. He was running out of ideas, he knew he couldn't win but if he could stall for long enough someone might come.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hows about we make it a fair fight" said a man walking towards him from behind everyone. From what vague memories he had he recognised the voice as one of the lead scientists.-Why risk coming out here just to kill me… unless he needs to be in range for the rest to do what he says, I just need to get someone out of range- "Finally someone realises that you need more people" Chase said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, to me it seemed like you were trying to prevent the inevitable" He said producing something from behind him. "You remember this, don't you" Chase looked closely and saw a piece of clothing, his combat suit. It was made with black leather and looked similar to what Cinder used. It was Woven with dust at certain points giving him a secondary source and was much more practical in battle than crystals. However the difference between his and Cinder's was that he had woven sockets in places around it for hidden weapons and areas on the arms and legs which acted as a blade allowing for close-quarters combat without a weapon.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The scientist handed him the combat suit and four of the experiments led him into the prep room where he changed into the suit, while in there he tested his theory by attempting to leave forcing on of them to move farther from the scientist. For a moment his eyes changed from cold to scared -It's hard to think what they've been put through because I left, maybe it would've been better to try and get everyone out, or at least take more with me-. His friend quickly brought him aside, looking at him anxiously while another pushed Chase towards the exit.-They're afraid I'll do what I did to Cyril- He walked out only to be greeted with Cinder, Neo and someone else that he didn't recognise-So she wasn't excluded-.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am a fair man" The scientist said revealing him and the rest watching from the crowd seats "If you can beat these three I will let you go free without bothering you. But if you lose then you come with me". -He still has other people who could take me out if I become tired from the fight, I need to end it fast, I need to deal with Neo first, then I can use illusions to help against the rest-span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He ran for Cinder creating an illusion towards the end then switching to attack Neo, while it dissipated in moments it bought him enough time to focus on Neo. He rapidly attacked not letting her take out her umbrella. He couldn't hit her because of her insane ability to dodge and felt something hit him with a devastating force, knocking him to the other side of the arena. He rolled to the side immediately to dodge Cinder's follow up attack putting him on the defensive. He dodged Cinder while trying to figure out what hit him. Beside Neo was the other person who he was meant to fight, he was covered in a sort of rock armour. -If that's what I'm up against he could beat me alone. I don't think I'll be able to even scratch his armour- Chase took out some throwing knives and flung them at Cinder causing her to back up slightly to dodge them. It didn't buy him much time as the rock charged him head first. Chase used some dust to make a wall of ice but it only slowed him down. Chase rolled out of the way but still got grabbed. Pain shot through him as he was slammed into the wall, with the armour still holding on to his neck.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chase reached into another pocket to pull out some small explosives, he threw them and then braced. It caused the rock to retreat slightly but barely caused a dent in the armour. He brought himself up to see that all three were prepared to attack him. -Desperate times- Reluctantly he accessed the dust within him and allowed it to take over. As he felt a shivering sensation he started remembering his fights in the arena, they had forced them to learn how to use dust to create weapons. As predicted everyone changed, Cinder became aggressive and started enjoying the matches while Chase, he became psychotic, he stopped caring about what he was doing to his opponent and enjoyed their screams of pain. He started acting cold to everyone and forgot his dreams of becoming a hunter. He just wanted to kill people, as slowly and painfully as possible.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His serious expression was gone, what replaced it would give most people nightmares. He was smiling, a wide, toothy and completely insane smile bordering on demonic. Then it was gone, he gave his three victims a mock scared face. "Three against one, that seems a little unfair" Then his face became cold and calculating "How about I make it fair, first hit for free" He leant his face out waiting for a punch. The rock took this opportunity to punch him but his fist went straight through, it was just an illusion. Neo watched in surprise but then noticed something cold behind her. "What's the matter, performance issues?" She turned around to see that insane grin and was able to parry his tail just on time, but her umbrella went right through it, she couldn't tell illusion from reality. That is until she felt something hit her from behind, she was launched to the other side of the arena, knocking her out.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He jerked his arm grabbing the knife as it fell out of a pocket on his arm and blocked Cinder's attack with it. He then grabbed her arm and threw her. While in mid-air she created a bow shooting an explosive tip arrow and landed on her feet. Chase blocked the arrow with his tail but then something grabbed onto it, smashing it. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The pain was too much and Chase began to lose consciousness. he pulled out a throwing knife with an explosive tip and threw it at the boulder-like hand causing him to stagger back. He focussed his aura to try and heal himself faster so he could continue. Using the dust in him was no longer an option but he had done enough to be able to do without. While he couldn't do much to the rock he was able to dodge him easily and looked for a soft spot. He threw a few explosive tipped daggers and which caused his opponent's right arm stopped moving, it just swung limply. He ran in ignoring the arm he took out and took out an energy crystal to try and break the armour by using it like a shotgun. His opponent tilted to the left and the limp arm smashed into Chase who took the full force of the attack without any aura to block it with. Finally he was taken down.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was lifted and brought to a Bullhead which took off for what he assumed was their base of operations. Just before Beacon was out of sight Chase could see people finally entering the arena -Bit Late for helping me but just on time to watch me leave- He didn't have the energy to even attempt a jump and live, he was doing all he could just to stay awake, making sure he knew his way back, if he ever escaped.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"From what he could tell they had left Vale and were in one of the ruined cities that had scattered Remnant. -What better a place to set up your evil organisation than somewhere no one is likely to go-. To make escape even more unlikely they had went deep below the city to what he assumed was an old subway station. Just like above ruined buildings were everywhere, only down here he could see various White Fang members loading up a train. As soon as they landed Chase was dragged towards where the labs were set up. He was strapped to a chair in an isolated room and just left.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While he was in no state to leave right now he spent his time alone plotting how he could. He knew he had a fire dust crystal, 3 throwing knives and a couple flashbangs left in his pockets. If he could regain his aura getting out of the chair would be easy, but where to go from there. His train of thought was interrupted by a man in a lab coat walking into the room. "You lost quite a bit of dust in the fight, while some of us are hesitant about giving you more it will make you more useful for us" The man walked towards Chase and jabbed something sharp into his arm, looking down he saw a syringe filled with a light blue solution. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm gonna kill that over-sized lump of shit when I see him again.spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Chase heard another voice in his head, it must be the psychotic side of him. -If you want another shot at him we're gonna need to get out of here- /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pfft, escaping is easy, been there done that, what I want is revenge, you're too weak to ever stand up to these guys/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". -Maybe to you but, this is my body, here you are the weak one- /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Don't make me laugh, taking control is easy, tell me, how many fights have you won without my help?/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". He had a point. -Even so, it'll take more than just you to get out of here, you have no self control. If you didn't lose control in taking down Cinder you would've noticed the guy stomping behind us- /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pfft, sorry for enjoying myself. But for now we need to remember the night we left. Our evolved semblance should get us out easily./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Chase talked with himself for hours trying to find some way to remember that night, but nothing worked./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few days of isolation later someone finally came to him. "I'm guessing you've already seen our new invention" The man said pointing towards and earplug, the same one he saw on most of his fellow experiments. "The unfortunate side-effect is that the candidate using it doesn't fight as efficiently, we only use it in cases where we have no alternative. I've been given two weeks to make you obedient or else this goes in" Chase looked at the man in shock. spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No no no, we are not giving in that easily./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" -I never planned on it, we just have to be gone in two weeks- /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm starting to like the way you think, we should have enough aura to get out within a week./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"A/N: This chapter is up a bit late as I was busy with tests yesterday and didn't get to finish off this chapter/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7: The Man on the Inside

On the first day of the two weeks no one entered or even walked near his room. Chase had suspected that they never thought they'd actually get this far and were planning how to make him obedient. After a while he began to wonder if this was how they'd do it. Wait until he was so bored he would join just to do something. He had been able to keep himself entertained by planning his escape, since they were in a city and this was just one outpost he thought it easy to hide if they noticed his escape. After which they had tried to impress him with what they had around in hope that he would join them to become better and stronger. While he found his 'tour' boring it had allowed him to map the area around his cell to know the quickest and best exits. It had also shown him where they had stored their dust so he could restock. Seeing as neither of the first two options had worked they spent the rest of the week torturing him in the hopes of making him fear him. They always made it so that it was just enough not to leave a mark and that it could be healed by his aura, but painful enough that he'd become obedient. His resolve stayed firm, staying here just wasn't an option. He had been waiting for the next round of torture whenever a thought occurred. -What if we give them what they want and join- _All it took was a couple days, trust me if you join them it will be worse than this_ -But we still don't have enough aura to escape and at this rate they will be implanting that earbud into by the time we do have enough- _If you join them any chance of going back to that life is gone, you become the enemy_ -Not if I can become a spy, I'd rather it was me in control out there rather than someone else, I can get them information- _You'd need to get their trust for them to tell you anything_ -That's why I waited until now to suggest it, they'll think they've broken me- He was about to counter but heard footsteps coming from outside. He expected one of the scientist or the higher ups of the White Fang had come for his daily beating but that's not who it was. As soon as he recognised who it was he set up an illusion to make him look broken."W-who is it?" he whimpered as the Cinder walked into the cell. "Well, that didn't take very long, and here's me thinking I'd get the joy of hearing you scream" Cinder walked around his chair, stopping when she was behind him. "So, are you willing to join us now" He nodded and hoped it was enough to convince her. She melted the metal binding him to the chair while he used what little aura he had to make it fall to the ground without burning him. As she left the room he followed her lead. The walk to what he suspected was the main office was relatively quiet as neither of them spoke, the only noises came from outside. As they walked in he saw a tall, bald man who he knew was the leader. The bald man smiled as he saw Chase enter his office. "So, he returns, and just in time. I was beginning to think you wanted the earplug". He dismissed Cinder and pressed a button on his desk muttering something into the microphone. He then turned his attention back to Chase and smiled, "After you've been briefed we'll stock you up on dust and give you back your suit". "Briefed" Chase replied, shocked that they had a mission for him already. Just as the man was about to explain Neo entered the room. "Ah, now the both of you are here I can give your mission. As of tomorrow all of the preparations will be done for our plan. Next week you two are to escort the train and in the distraction it causes meet up with Cinder and sneak into Vale. Neo, I want to know where the military will be and what they plan to do. As for you Chase, Ozpin is up to something and I want to know what, you are not to rejoin Beacon and if you attempt to go against us we will bring you back" He glared at Chase to emphasise his point. "In the mean time Neo I want you and Chase to stock up on supplies and to give Chase back his weapon." Chase and Neo left the room and she led him towards where they stored the stolen dust where he collected enough crystals to last him the duration of the trip. If he needed any more Neo told him to find Torchwick as he was to continue stealing dust from the Schnee Dust Company. After she was done they headed towards a part of the building which Chase wasn't shown during his 'tour' but he wasn't focusing on that. Neo hadn't said a word to him other than what to do if he ended up in a troublesome situation. "Still trying to figure out why you couldn't see through my illusions" he guessed hoping that's why she wasn't talking to him. "It's not just that, you turned into someone completely different in the arena. What are you?" Chase sighed before replying "You were lucky enough to be able to evolve your semblance without dust, those of us that had to… it affected us. What you fought was the result of dust experimentation." She turned to him with a shocked and horrified expression. Chase simply shrugged. "Yours didn't change though, no matter what they tried your semblance wasn't affected." She said looking at each of the doors. Chase had noticed that they were named. -They still kept my room, that's… unsettling- "Not until the night I escaped, when I was put in a real situation and not just some simulation" They stopped as they reached a door with his name on it. "If you want to go to get some fighting practice there's a makeshift arena at the end of the hall, the armoury is the last room to the right" Neo said before leaving Chase walked into his room eager to see what his life here was like. It was a bare room with only the essentials. -Good to know they spend so much on keeping us happy- _They don't need happy, they need efficient, also you were sloppy when fighting with those shitty excuses for knives, you need a better weapon. This time I'm making it_. -It can wait until we get back from Vale, we only have a week which isn't long enough to get used to a weapon, for now the suite will do- He searched through a drawer to find anything he could to spark his memory of the night he escaped and found a book with a note on it. If you are reading this then I was right about my escape plan. It seems paranoid but they know I'm going to attempt it, the amount of White Fang members around my room have decreased which makes me think that they want me to leave. The one thing I have been able to keep from them is the fact that I have evolved my semblance. It is the only reason I am planning my escape even with the knowledge that they will be waiting, I suspect they will make me forget about my semblance when they find out. If that happens I have written this book on the instructions of my knowledge of semblance both basic and advanced ones. My clue is this - When fighting against mirrors sight is the enemy. Good Luck -Chase Gestson He looked through the book but all of the pages were blank. -Either they found the book and replaced it or this is meant to mean something else- He placed it in one of his pockets and went to the arena to practice fighting. As he entered the armoury and checked the pockets of his suit making sure he had enough of each. He then picked up one of the practice swords -Best test how good I am with each of these weapons before we make a new weapon.- He then walked into the arena to see who he was going to have to fight, to his horror and joy the person standing in the arena was the person he decided to dub 'The Boulder'. "Come for another beating?" He shouted. Chase simply grinned in return and waited for him to make the first move. After he saw him surround himself in rock armour he placed an illusion where he was standing and began to circle the boulder. He looked down at the sword and selected the fire setting on the dust chamber to fire. As the boulder charged at his illusion Chase ran to his side throwing three explosive tipped knives at his side causing him to stagger, whenever the boulder brought up his arm to block an attack Chase slashed at it with the sword parrying the arm and exposing his underarm which had a weaker armour to allow movement. Quickly Chase rubbed some of the ice dust on his suit and sent it into the weaker section of the arm to be frozen later. As he saw the man get up he infused some dust into his aura to block the oncoming attack. It still launched him but not as far allowing him to quickly recover. He switched the dust chamber to energy and charged the boulder. As the boulder punched Chase he parried it with his sword and used more dust from his suit to freeze up the armour. The boulder, oblivious to what was happening, took his chance to disarm Chase and grab him by the throat, forcing him against the wall.  
>"Let me get one thing straight, you may have come back to us but you caused one of us to die, I will kill you if you try to again" He said spitting at Chase. Chase focused his aura into his right hand then slipped a force crystal into the hand. He turned to smile at the boulder "I'm afraid you don't have the power to stop me" Chase punched the arm activating the force crystal the moment before impact, shattering the armour around his arm. He then used the dust he had placed in his chest and underarm and froze the boulders armour making it brittle. He then walked towards him and looked at his face before creating ice spikes to shatter the rest of the armour. <div> 


	8. Chapter 8: The Illusion Shatters

Chase had been staring at the book for at least an hour trying to decipher why it was blank, at first he thought it wasn't and checked the pages under the light but he still couldn't see any traces of writing. _Hey, we need to get materials from the armory. _The sound of the voice in his head snapped his attention away from the book -Why do we need materials? I already stocked up on dust for the mission, what else do we need?- _I've finished designing our new weapon but I can't just materialise it_ -Fine, we'll go now, I need a break from this damn book- Just as he put the book in his pocket someone knocked at the door.

Neo walked in anyway and turned to him "We have to leave, now".

"But the mission isn't for another couple of days"

"But some hunters got in and we need to start the train now"

He got up off the bed and lifted the grimm mask he had prepared for the mission so no one would notice him. -What materials do you need for this weapon?- _Bone armour from a deathstalker and some gun parts_ -We can get the gun parts in Vale but the bone armour will be hard to find-

"Alright, lets go"

The two left and saw that Torchwick had already started the train, they both broke into a sprint to jump onto it before it entered the tunnels. As he was running Chase looked to see the hunters who had found them -Crap, if they see me here then I'll have to fight them- _Then you'll get to show your loyalty to these bastards_ -I'll have to fight with only my suit so they don't notice me-

Once they got on the train they ran to the front to find Torchwick

"You couldn't have dealt with them without using the train?"

"I could've but if they got a message out then everyone would know about it, best get them off guard now"

"Fine… me and Chase will stall them so they can't get up here"

They heard one of the grunts shouting from outside "They're on the train!"

Chase and Neo quickly ran out the door, Neo stopped Chase before he moved on to the next cart "You might want to be ready for whenever the train crashes into the city" Chase looked at her confused and she just pointed out the window, when he looked out he saw the carts at the back exploding and grimm following the train

"That would've been nice to know earlier"

"You've got to get going, they'll be here soon"

Chase placed the mask over his face and moved on to the next cart as he saw Yang, Weiss and Blake drop down from the roof. -They won't risk a three on one, they have time against them- _But are you able to fight any of them without using your tail_ -I can always use the dust in other ways- He walked towards the trio slowly and he saw Yang nod to the others as they ran ahead. He created an illusion of himself and quickly jumped to the ceiling grabbing on to the bars as Yang shot at the illusion breaking it. She looked around to find him as Chase slipped out one of his explosive tipped knives and threw it at her feet causing her to stagger. He quickly jumped down as she got up he span around using his foot to parry her gauntlets, following up with a punch. Yang's hair started glowing and her pupils went red -Shit I forgot about the blades- Chase went on the defensive as Yang threw out a barrage of punches, he grabbed one of her arms and focused some dust into the aura around his head and headbutted her causing her to fall to the ground.

He looked down and felt something….. psychotic take over -_Such an easy kill, go on, I know you want to_- He felt a disturbing shiver as his tail released and aimed at Yang. Then he saw something in the corner of his mind and immediately turned to see a dark haired figure wearing red armour appeared. He immediately turned his tail to block her attacks. She sheathed her katana and the dust chamber swirled as she released it again. Chase went to attack but her sword moved so fast that he had to block, the blade was able to slice off a part of his tail. He created an illusion to dodge her attacks while he escaped to the cart where Neo was. She was fighting with Weiss in what seemed like a stalemate, until Neo used her semblance and caught Weiss off guard, putting her on the defensive.

"We know it was you who captured him, where is he?"

Neo simply replied with a grin as she jabbed at Weiss opening the umbrella to knock her over the boxes behind her. He then looked at Neo and saw a maniacal grin, the same one he had when he defeated Yang. Chase ran over and used his tail to parry Neo before she could stab Weiss. He picked up Weiss and threw her into the next cart where he hoped Blake was having some luck with her fight.

He turned to Neo to see if she was alright, she just looked dazed.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later the train is about to crash"

After he said that her face turned into a panic as Chase pulled out some dust trying to think about how to lessen the impact when Neo interrupted "We need to be able to fight as soon as the train crashes" He quickly pulled out some ice crystals and covered themselves making sure the ice could slide.

After the train crashed Chase quickly got out of the train and used his semblance so that no one could see him as he ran into the alley. He was heading to his hiding spot when he saw a group of civilians being chased by a Deathstalker. -God dammit, we've got to help them- _Good, remember to rip off some of his armour_. Without another seconds thought he ran to the deathstalker jumping just as it swung its claw at Chase. He slipped out a force crystal and launched himself at the tail to chop it off. Looking down he extended his tail to pierce the armour and rip off a chunk causing the Deathstalker to scream in pain. He landed and lifted the chunk as he finished off the deathstalker by stabbing the unarmoured area, smiling at his work. He was snapped back to reality when he noticed Pyrrha standing in front of the Deathstalker. -SHIT she probably recognised me-

"Chase, we thought you were captured" _She might've noticed you_

-Either explain it to her and hope she says nothing or run and she tells everyone- "I was, after a long fight, thanks for the help by the way, it was either work with them for now as me or get mindplugged and have to work with them forever"

"But now you're here you can come back to Beacon"

"Not exactly, here on a mission and if I escape they'll just come back and re-capture me, I could use your help though"

She stared at him then crossed her arms "I'm not helping them"

"It's more to help me escape, while I haven't given up on it I need to make sure they can't get me again"

She uncrossed her arms and looked more willing to help "What do you need?"

"Gun parts, access to the workshop and for you to act as if you can't see me if I try to contact you, also no one else can know"

She nodded "I can get you access to the workshop in a few days, check at around noon, other than that is there anything else?"

Chase thought for a moment, this would be the last time for a while he would be able to talk to someone inside Beacon "How do you fight a mirror?"

She looked at him confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a serious question, the me before I lost my memories write it for me to find out, but I can't figure it out"

"Wouldn't you just shatter it?"

_Oh for dusts sake you never thought that he put an illusion on the book so that it looked blank _-No, how did I not think of that- "I've got to go, thanks for the help" He started running towards his hiding place and pulled out his book. -To dispel one of my illusions something needs to happen that shouldn't happen within the illusion, got any ideas on how a blank page would react differently to one with writing?- _There would be indents on the page from the writing_. Chase began to feel the pages and sure enough the writing came back to the book. -Looks like my escape is coming sooner than I thought-


	9. Chapter 9: The General's Secret

**A/N If you don't know already the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum has passed away. However as he worked hard to put together RWBY and has inspired so many people, myself included I am still going to work hard at this and hopefully start to update this fic more frequently**

'In theory a person or faunus could have as many semblances as they want, as far as most people know a semblance is a tangible form of their aura and thus reflects who they are. These so scientists believed that if they could add dust to someone's aura it would give that person a better version of their semblance as adding dust into a weapon has a similar effect. Thus they began testing, they needed subjects who weren't used to using their aura so that the dust would have an effect while they learnt, the obvious choice was children. Their tests failed to evolve our semblance however the dust inside of us took form in our aura, the mixture of dust and aura created a new personality within the subjects head, one that reflected the traits of the dust used. From what I have experienced this new personality was capable of generating it's own aura… it's own semblance. They took this as a success, their own mercenaries with two semblances and enough dust infused to become superweapons. My case, however seems more advanced than the others, while they are just gaining the effects of the two semblances they aren't able to efficiently use both, which makes sense as you can't use a semblance that doesn't suit you. In my case the two personalities began merging. The effects of this are that I am able to use both semblances together as if they were a single one. The side effects include a need to kill, it is difficult to control my own body at times but I have an increased amount of aura to use. I am telling you this hoping that you have found people who will be able to help you control what I've become. Since getting this book in the first place must've been difficult I will tell you how to remove the block to the memories on both of your semblances as I don't know which one you'll discover. The block is just an illusion so you can walk through it'

Chase went into his mind and looked at the object that had been stopping him from getting to his memories, as he took as step forward it dissipated and was bombarded by his memories.

*After Summer Rose's death he made his way into Vacuo to find someone to train him to fight so he could become a hunter, while he was in the desert he found the house of a retired hunter. The man had took him in while Chase was in the desert. His house wasn't much as it only had a kitchen, sitting area and a bedroom with a toilet in a small room attached to the bedroom. The man was tall and had short, black and messy hair. Chase had noticed the face the man had worn, he had lost something to the grimm as well. After Chase told the man what had happened to him the man told him he was called Tony and that he would teach Chase basic fighting abilities as well as how to use his aura, but he had no weapons to train Chase with.

"Here" Tony handed Chase a brown and worn out cloak as well as a thin grey cloth, "If we're gonna teach you in the desert you need some protection from the sand. They walked outside and Tony stood opposite of Chase.

"In stories they will usually tell you that everything slows down in a fight, it does the exact opposite. Adrenaline runs through your body and everything gets faster. The most important lesson is to be able to calm yourself down in a fight and keep your head clear and your eyes open" He then pulled out a golden crystal from his pocket.

"Since I believe the best way to teach anyone is to start off difficult and then bring you up more I am going to use this crystal to speed up my movement, if you can knock me down then you are worth teaching"

Chase dragged his foot back and saw the crystal in his hand begin to glow as he disappeared, Chase felt a draft behind him and ducked narrowly avoiding Tony's punch but staggered back after the other one hit his side. Chase was breathing heavily the punch had hurt quite a bit and he knew that Tony wasn't trying yet.

"What did I tell you, speeds up doesn't it?"

Chase closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves when he felt something hit his face, sending him flying. He pushed himself up and saw Tony crouch in front of him.

"Down so easily, I thought you wanted to be a hunter"

Chase's arms crumbled below him, he could hear Tony walking away to his house -Defeated in less than a minute, it's pathetic- Then he remembered the image of Summer being killed by the grimm and felt a spark of anger flow through him and when he opened his eyes he saw his body covered in a light blue, it slowly healed up the damage Tony had dealt to him.

Chase ran up behind Tony and clenched his fist ready for a punch, as he had expected he hit nothing and expecting what was to come Chase backflipped avoiding both punches and then elbowed behind him. He felt something grab on to his elbow and spin him back down into the sand. Chase wasted no time and calmed himself -While he can move fast with that crystal if I hit him while he's moving- Chase charged at Tony but before he got to him he sent a roundhouse kick to his left which stopped Tony and caused him to stumble down

"Looks like you activated your aura, most people need to be babysitted through it, I'll teach you the basics" Chase learnt how to use his aura to block an attack and reinforce his hits as well as how to activate dust, though he couldn't figure out how to control it 100% of the time.

He left Tony and exited the desert went in the direction of Vacuo, while he was on his way he could hear something in the distance. As he headed in the direction of the noise he recognised the growling of grimm. It was a village just on the outskirt, sure hunters could get there but they could be a while. Chase quickly ran into the village pulling out the time dust crystal Tony gave him and activated it. He took a deep breath and time slowed around him, looking around he saw a Beowulf near a group of children. Without thinking he ran in pushing the children away while throwing a fire crystal in front of the Beowulf. Just as he got the children inside he saw an eruption of flames engulf the Beowulf along with some of his buddies. Then he saw airships coming towards the village, he got the children to safety and then went to meet with the people who came to save the village. As he got there he saw a Man with short black hair who immediately noticed Chase.

"It's dangerous out here, you need to hide"

"There's a group of children over there, you need to help them"

"Where are they?"

"Follow me" Chase lead the man towards the group of children he saved he opened the door and looked back at the man

"I have a safe place not too far from here, I can come back to find survivors later but you children are priority"

"Umm" one of the children said, a little girl with long black hair, she pointed to one of the others "She sprained her ankle"

Chase walked over to the girl she had pointed to lifting her arm around his neck and bringing her up "Where is this safe place?" The man led the way*

He was interrupted from his memory when Neo crawled through the window of the abandoned apartment they had been using as a hiding place. He hid the book and looked up to her "They looking for us?"

"They don't even know we were on the train, if they did they have assumed us dead in the crash"

"Then I'll be heading to Beacon tomorrow"

"I have to leave to find Ironwood soon, after this he will be more defensive"

"See ya"

Neo didn't reply and left after eating. Chase watched her leave and then realised that he recognised the man from his memory -General Ironwood was the man who found me at the village, the man behind all the experiments- _But why investigate him if he's in charge_ -She isn't, if I go to Beacon which they expect me to I can tell them that the good General has nothing to do with this and that he is being spied on- _Which means he knows Neo is coming to spy on him_ -If I don't betray them to go to Beacon he could always say he found Neo spying on him, if that happens…- Chase hurried to the window, Neo was already far away. _I don't think that's the only problem we have now_ -Hmm?- _Well we know that there's another personality in here, you saw what happened in the train_ -Yeah-

-_Did I hear someone talking about me_- _Now that you're here, why don't you just take control? _- _Because it's fun watching the two of you_- -So you're not going to take over- -_Not yet, I've grown quite fond of this life you've made for yourself_- -Great-

Chase decided to get some sleep as he was going to have to sneak into Beacon tomorrow and wanted to make sure he was well rested

*"Who'd have thought you'd be the one who'd try to escape first, don't you want to protect these people" Ironwood said standing in front of his squad of dust-infused mercenaries "And how could a monster like me save these people, especially when you've made them hate me" Ironwood smirked as he gave the order to attack*


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome (back) to Beacon

Chase ran across the rooftops and dropped down into an alley. He needed to get to the port before the airship left for Beacon. After what happened security was going to be tight and getting by wouldn't be easy. _But easy wouldn't be anywhere near as fun_. He stopped right before the entrance. Looking at the electronic display for departures he saw the one for Beacon was leaving in 15 minutes.

Sprinting down the corridor towards the airship he stopped as he saw the security, they weren't letting anyone in if they didn't have a Beacon ID or a team accompanying them. Chase cursed silently to himself as he thought of how to get by them. -We could just use an illusion to look as if we have an ID- _No, they'll be scanning IDs to make sure they aren't fake_ -Then the same would go for making it look like I was a part of a team- -_You could always just swim there_- _No one asked for your opinion, what if you just made it so they can't see you and snuck on_ -That could work as long as no one here can see through my illusions-

As he walked through the port, Chase was on alert for anyone showing signs of seeing him. He looked around to see if he could recognise any of the students but most of those sent out to fight were third and fourth years. He knew not many of the students would be going this way as they got here via Bullhead. Then he saw team RWBY standing together while waiting

"I'm telling you I saw a tail made out of ice inches away from my throat"

"But there's no way he would work for them let alone try to kill you, besides you weren't hurt"

"Either way he was on the train, whether he was with us or not, someone attacked that Neo before she could kill me"

-So they did notice me, let's hope Pyrrha is able to keep my being here a secret-

"All passengers boarding for Beacon the gates are now open"

Chase walked through the crowd, making sure he didn't bump into anyone which was made easier as they formed a line to get in. He walked along the side of the line and jumped through the security gate and walked on to the airship. The trip back was fairly long so he spent the time going through some of his other memories.

*"Now, to form a weapon with the dust I have infused with you just simply let you aura take the form it wants to and then send the dust inside within you to create a solid form" Chase had tried as hard as he could to focus his aura into his hands as the others were doing to create a weapon. He looked around to see everyone else had either succeeded or were close.

"You are trying too hard, you aura knows what to do just let it take the shape"

As chase stopped trying to focus it into his hands he felt his aura take shape on his lower back. Feeling happy that he was finally able to do it he sent some of the ice dust in him to the spot where he felt his aura shaped and looked around to see the horror on the other childrens' faces. He wondered why they all looked at him as if he were some sort of…. monster. He realised when he saw what shape his aura had taken. He looked over to the scientist and saw a slight grin.

"Well, this is certainly interesting, who would like to be the first to take on Chase in the arena?"

Chase looked around to see a mixed response, most shook their heads rapidly in fear while a three volunteered without hesitation. Among those who volunteered he could see Cinder, the girl who told him about Neo's injured leg, Neo and Shu who was infused with wind dust and had a greatsword.

"I wasn't expecting so many volunteers, how about we do a 3 vs 1"

Chase wanted to protest but he was shut down as the others walked towards the preparation area and he was being pushed there. Chase quickly took note of the weapon each of them had and tried to guess their fighting style. Cinder had two short curved sword so he would have to keep his eye on her as she would be fast and could land a lot of hits if he wasn't careful. Neo had a rapier and was infused with energy dust, he couldn't guess how she would fight. Lastly Shu, Chase guessed that since this guy had air dust he wouldn't be heavy and slow as he had hoped.

Chase walked into the Arena and saw the three of them walk out the other side. They had probably spent the preparation time working out how they could fight together so he would have to split them up. The bell went off and Chase sprinted towards them Shu greeted him by swinging his greatsword at Chase, he had narrowly avoided it and was pushed back as Neo hit him in mid-air. He got up quickly and rolled to the side to avoid Cinder's swords. Chase ran forward again, extending his tail and blocking Shu's greatsword as Chase focused aura into his right hand and punched him, he then swung his tail causing Cinder and Neo to back up giving Chase some distance. He then flipped back as he saw Shu lung towards Chase and got caught by Cinder who unloaded several light hits into him. Chase then felt something launch him into the air and then again as he slammed to the ground. He jumped back up in time to block some attacks by Cinder but these three weren't leaving any openings for a counter now.

He retreated to try and get some breathing room, just as Shu began another charge his right eye went blind. The vision returned to his eye and he could see Shu charging, he turned to Neo using his tail to parry Shu and then he grabbed Neo with his tail and threw her across the arena. However his aura was low due to the combos he had taken so when Cinder shot an arrow at him he fell unconscious.*

Chase saw Beacon academy as the airship came close to docking there. -So close to finding out what my semblance is- _Another, I thought yours was illusions_ -No, didn't you see how bad my illusions are, that's your semblance- As soon as he got off the airship he headed to the armory to see if Pyrrha had made it so he could make whatever weapon his dust had in mind.

He waited outside until he saw Pyrrha walking by, she looked around as if trying to find him so he released the illusion he put around himself

"You have the armory to yourself for an hour, but that's as much as I can do"

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to reveal myself to the others soon"

She simply nodded and Chase walked in -So what did you have in mind- _No peeking, you'll see when it's done_

**A/N So now, hopefully, I'll be posting chapters on Saturday and Monday. Any reviews would be appreciated as this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I don't know if you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Monster Unleashed

The weapon making process had taken a couple of days in the armory as he had found out that the bone armour on Deathstalkers is, in fact, extremely difficult to mold into any shape and even worse to try and make adjustments or attachments. Chase looked at the bone plating on his hands -So what did you make?- _The activation button is on the part I strapped onto your palm_ Chase pressed the button and the bone plating extended creating a gauntlet that covered from his elbow to his fingertips, the armour around his fingers was made sharper to replicate the claws that ursas have. _There's also a network of tubes around the gauntlets which can have dust inserted while it is deactivated allowing your punches to pack some extra effects, the bone armour both makes up for your lack of strength and looks really cool, if people want to see you as a monster this makes it that much easier. There was originally going to be a gun but I thought that would just look stupid. That and I never want to have to mould bone plating again_. Chase just starred in awe at the gauntlets before deactivating them and walking outside.

"That's me done for weapons now I just need two more things and I'll be ready to leave and be free of them"

"What else do you need?"

Ruby's voice had startled him, the young huntress-in-training had an amazing ability to walk up to people unnoticed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?"

"Crescent Rose started malfunctioning so I came here for some maintenance, stop being evasive. Why are you here?"

"I thought I attended Beacon" Chase said with mock surprise

"You've been missing for weeks" Ruby said unimpressed

"Well I was captured, no thanks to the people who came to the arena to help, and then I was tortured until I agreed to work with the guys who captured me and they told me to spy on Beacon so I am getting prepared to fight them when they realise I'm not coming back"

"Chase how many more days do you need the armo…. Chase when did you get back!" Pyrrha said pretending she didn't know to Ruby

"Pyrrha, you knew all along and you didn't tell us"

"Actually I asked her not to, I think there might be other people spying in Beacon for them"

"Then why would they send you?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out,they're never sloppy like this, I think that they sent me here for something else but I don't know what yet"

"Obviously they want you to escape again"

"That's why I am getting ready so that they can't drag me back this time"

"So what else is it that you need, we can help"

"Not for these, firstly I need to remember what my semblance is, and secondly I need to control my psychotic personality"

The two huntresses-in-training looked at him with confused faces.

"I'd love to explain but people will be able to see me here if we wait any longer, is there anywhere we can talk with less visibility?"

"No one should be at the Team JNPR dorm for at least another hour"

Chase put an illusion over himself as he followed the two to the Team JNPR dorm when he could see Yang walking by them.

"Hey Rubes, where ya going?"

Chase could see Ruby was nervous about having to lie to her sister while Pyrrha was struggling to think of something to say so he focused and let Yang see through his illusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Chase could see that Yang's eyes turned red the instant that she saw him, naturally he was terrified as she could easily kill him right now. -Why is she angry with me it's not as if I had a choice in being captured- - _It could be because I nearly killed her on the train_- -What the hell, Now I have to deal with this you ass-

"Look it wasn't me, well it was but …. Ugh I may as well explain this to you as well when we get to the Team JNPR dorm."

Luckily they were able to get to the Team JNPR dorm without meeting anyone else on the way. As Chase entered he stopped creating an illusion around him and saw the expectant faces.

"Probably best if you just read this" he said throwing the book towards them. He sat on Jaune's bed as he waited for them to finish. -Would you please behave, that means no more threatening teammates- -_You're no fun_- Pyrrha was the first to finish followed by Ruby and then Yang.

"So I know that I have two other personalities inside me due to the dust infusion, however I don't know what my own semblance is and I can't control the other personalities as the apparently having a semblance and knowing what it is makes your aura stronger, when we were on the train my more psychotic personality took over and nearly killed Yang"

"To figure out your semblance you should just focus on using your aura and it will come naturally"

"and that's how I found it the first time, I can remember the fight that caused me to realise my semblance but I still don't know what it is"

"Well, why don't we put you through a similar situation and then your semblance should appear naturally, what happened when you found it the first time"

"I was in a 3 vs 1 situation and losing fast, my three opponents were able to work so well together that I couldn't even find any sign of them stopping never mind an opportunity"

"So then why not have a 3 vs 1 against us three"

"Then I could get flashbacks from the original fight… that could work, now all we need is to get into the arena without anyone disturbing us which is apparently very easy"

"I can tell that you're not going to let that go"

"Why should I, I was in there at least an hour"

"Alright, I'll book the arena for tomorrow and you find a way to get in without being seen by anybody"

"Should be easy, I was able to get back into Beacon without anyone noticing me"

As Chase was getting ready to set up an illusion and leave he heard something from the room

"You're seeing this to?"

He turned back to see the three of them looking at their scrolls, as he looked over Ruby at her scroll he saw Neo kneeling down with her hands tied behind her back and General Ironwood standing behind her.

"It has come to my attention that the White Fang is not working alone, they are under a company which is experimenting with the implications dust can have on human and faunus, this is one such test subject sent to spy on me" He pointed down at Neo and then continued "They are extremely dangerous, I lost many good men just trying to capture this one, I have got all of the information that could be got by any means possible and I wanted to show, to anyone who considers such a heinous act progression for humanity that this is not the answer. Do you have anything to say young girl?"

Neo was silent for a moment and then Chase heard something very faint from the video which he recognised as the ear implant and then she said "It hurts so much, please just… end it" Chase was frozen in horror. -Those bastards, they wouldn't. I'll fuckin kill him- As if on cue Ironwood pulled out a pistol, loaded with a dust round as he fired at Neo's head. She sat still and then fell to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her head.

Everything went dark as Chase lost control of his body and his more psychotic side took over. He felt a cold relief as darkness began to take over and the light began to disappear.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle of the Mind

Chase looked around to find himself in his bedroom from his home village. His room was plain, the walls were made of wood as the village had an abundance around them, his bed was plain with a white mattress and a thin blue blanket. There was a wardrobe with some clothes and coats as in winter it would get very cold, even grimm would avoid their village in winter.

He could see a figure opening the door, once she walked in he recognised her as Summer Rose, the huntress that died saving his life. She was in her white cloak that covered her so he couldn't see her face well, though he knew that this was not real as he could still remember her death vividly.

"If I'm dreaming then why are you here" While Chase was sure he had said it it felt more as if he just thought it as he couldn't hear himself

"Because I'm the part of you who still wants to keep fighting" Yet again, it felt more like this conversation was going on telepathically.

"Fight against what, I'm in a dream?"

"You're not asleep. You're not in control of your body and the more psychotic side is probably running a rampage in Beacon"

"People die anyway, what difference does it make who does it?"

"But this time you can change it, you couldn't control me or Neo's deaths but you can stop Ironwood and you can stop the deaths of people like you did in that small village"

"It doesn't matter, even if I wanted to he has a more powerful mental presence than me, he can use two semblances and I don't even know what mine is"

"So you're just going to sit here and do what? Is this the person you've become? The boy that left that village would never give up, this is your mind kick him out"

"That little boy didn't know he'd turn into a monster because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like what I've become physically as well as mentally!" Chase almost screaming at Summer now

"That's not what you think, you only think of yourself as a monster due to Ironwood"

"I have yet to see anyone say otherwise, face it my dust forms into a fucking tail"

"Everyone at Beacon didn't think that, though after what your other personality that may change"

"I'd prefer to die hated than someone cry for me after I died anyway"

"Do you want to know what death is like, it's nothing just a pile of boring nothing. Your resolve has weakened vastly from your fight with Tony"

"It's a lot less painful than what life has turned out to be"

"Life is meant to be painful, you deal with it and you move on. Someone dies and this is how you react, Ironwood has already won"

"I just don't see the point in going on if he is going to win anyway, he always wins…. wait a minute"

"What is is now?"

"I didn't see it, in my fight with Tony I couldn't see him yet I was able to dodge so well. In my fight with Cinder, Neo and Shu I went blind but I knew Neo was behind me. I couldn't see but I could feel their aura, it was something so small that I ignored it the first time"

Chase went back to the moment in his fight with Neo, Cinder and Shu. Shu charged at him and Chase slowed down the memory when he went blind and focused on his aura. He could feel the movement in Shu's aura towards his sword as if preparing to activated some of the dust, then he could feel Neo's aura behind him, rapier raised with an intent on stabbing Chase and he knew what was about to happen. Then he countered by attacking Neo first.

"Does that count as a semblance?"

"The ability to sense not just aura but intent is definitely classed as a semblance, and a very useful one as well, however I get the feeling that this isn't all which can be done with your aura"

"Then let's get control of my body back"

As he said it the room around him began to freeze and a creature made of ice appeared in front of him. It was hunched over with sharper claws than a grimm as well as deep, black eyes.

"Get the hell out of my head" Only this time it felt as if he was actually saying it

"I'm afraid I can't it's my head as well and you can't change that"

He looked at Summer

"You want to fight then distract him for as long as you can, I have an idea"

Summer leaped towards the monster while Chase struggled to get control of his body. He looked around to see that he was in the Beacon gardens with Hunters surrounding him, weapons drawn. Some he recognised as his former teammates and others as renowned hunters and huntresses.

"I haven't got much time" Chase said in a weak voice "I need everyone to stand away from me for a while" then he felt himself being forced back into his mind

"What were you hoping to accomplish, a quick death?"

"No, I just needed some space"

"For what?"

"Well, I'm sure you know but my semblance allows me to feel aura and get a glimpse at what people are trying to do, so I know exactly where your aura is-"

"And I yours" the beast interrupted

"Yes but the jack of all trades is really the master of shit all"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You can use both semblances but because of that you haven't needed to rely on just one and therefore haven't developed either. Like this" Chase focused on the aura the dust produced and spread his own onto it, attempting to force it out

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Well, as long as I have a strong connection with aura I can.. manipulate it, to an extent, and right now the only power you have over me is that you have more aura, thought I'd even the playing field"

"Then that means that I can do it as well, anything you can do I can do better" Chase felt a slight tug at his aura and simply forced the source out, he continued this process until the evil intent within him was gone, still keeping some dust for the illusion semblance.

Chase opened his eyes to see Ozpin standing in front of the Hunters and Huntresses who holstered their weapons as soon as his eyes opened.

"Good to see you are back with us" Ozpin said calmly taking a sip out of his coffee

"Sorry for what I did, kind of lost control of my body for a while there, though that shouldn't be a problem anymore"

"Well, after doing so much I am saddened to tell you that General Ironwood is coming to place you under arrest as you are one of the experiments that were infused with dust"

"I doubt that's the only reason he is coming here, if memory serves me well I would advise all the hunters and huntresses here prepare for another fight"

"You'll have to elaborate as currently I am the only reason most of the people aren't trying to kill you and yet you make such an accusation about one of my most trustworthy friends"

"Well I find it strange that the person leading the human experimentation with dust would kill one of his experiments and then come to arrest another, wouldn't you. Don't you also find it strange that said person would then send a spy to himself and a mentally unstable person to spy on Beacon? Then proceed to kill the spy he sent to himself and make it public"

"You're right, that would be a strange thing to do. You have about two hours to brief everyone on what we are to expect, try anything strange and they have my permission to finish you"


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Beacon

Chase looked around at all of the people standing before him, Ozpin had been kind enough to let Chase use of the classrooms to tell everyone what to prepare for. Even though they were listening intently Chase knew that they would turn on him if he was wrong about Ironwood coming here for more than his arrest -Luckily I don't think Ironwood counted on them actually listening to me-

"If I am right that Ironwood is here for more than one reason then he will play it off as my arrest and then try to take you by surprise, if I know him he is counting on two things. First that it took a lot of your aura to subdue me and secondly that none of you will actually believe me. Fortunately I can tell if he has brought anyone with him as I have the ability to sense aura, if there isn't anyone with him then I'll just go with him."

Chase looked around to see the reactions of the people in front of him, they all seemed happy at that suggestion which was disheartening to say the least. He sighed and then went back to his explanation

"On the other hand, if I sense the aura of others who are infused with dust then I ask that you help me, if Ironwood is seen to be able to take down the Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon then that would be a symbolic victory for him, everyone else might just give up and surrender therefore I am going to run you through the fighting styles and weapons of the mercenaries that he has infused with dust"

Chase ran through his memories of all of his fights while he was with Ironwood and pointed out any weaknesses or strengths he could remember them show outside of the arena. By the time he was finished he himself had little time to prepare for the possible upcoming fight. He let Ozpin cuff him as he was led towards the airship dock. Ozpin slipped the key into Chase's hand and made sure the rest of the Hunters and Huntresses were ready. By the time they reached the airship dock Chase could see General Ironwood's private airship closing in.

"One more thing before this goes to shit, I would like to apologise to all of those I attacked when I lost control earlier, however be warned that I'm not the only experiment that can lose control"

As soon as General Ironwood's airship landed Chase activated his semblance and searched the ship for any auras. To his surprise there was nothing other than General Ironwood's. -Why would he come here alone, this would be his perfect opportunity to strike- Chase turned his focus away from the airship and realised why it was empty. He could feel auras infused with dust all around him. -Shit they know, they were there during the briefing, he even planned for this- and that's when he felt something leave the ship. An incredible amount of aura being produced by just one source, when he focused on it he could feel every type of dust inside it. He switched off his semblance to see a short girl with orange hair. He turned around to see everyone had seen his horrified face

"What the hell did you do Ironwood?"

"You're the abomination here"

"What was dust infused people not enough that you have to go around creating worse"

Ironwood gave him a confused face "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'm talking about her" Chase said glaring at Penny nearly spitting his words

"Chase she's good, she helped us before" Ruby joined in

"Oh, you don't know do you"

"Know what?"

"Why stop with one form of dust, he didn't, she's infused with every kind of dust. I'm surprised she can stand right now"

Ironwood smirked at what Chase said "So you know about Penny"

"It's hard not to sense the immense aura she gives off, also why bring her here if you just came for me"

"I didn't assume you'd come easily"

Chase began trying to unlock his cuffs with the key that Ozpin gave him. That's when he felt his handcuffs start to burn and dropped the keys onto the ground.

"Now now we can't have you escaping that easily" he heard Cinder walking through the crowd as she stood in front of him

"Why don't the rest of you show your faces, that's why you are here isn't it. Keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't plan anything"

Chase looked around to see no one else reveal themselves -They want to make sure that the rest are trusted when the fight begins, she only revealed herself to keep me from being able to join the fight-

"Or not, anyway, how is it that she is in control anyway?"

"Well, she's not human therefore we can make sure to keep those monsters in check"

"She's another one of your toy bots then. That makes sense." -He's confident, he might still think they'll turn on me. Either way will this amount be able to fend him off, not if Penny joins in she could be worth an entire school of Hunters, if I can cause her dust to come out she might be more manageable-

"So then you think you 10 mercs plus that robot can take on this entire school"

"Easily, though I was really hoping to do this democratically, I mean seriously, they are all tired from fighting you and I believe most of them would rather you dead"

"I doubt that, now way would they just stand by and let you take over"

"Even so I have the advantage as they can't recognise my people from yours" -I knew I forgot something, they have no idea what the enemy looks like- He looked around to see the hunters and huntresses around him, none looking willing to fight. Chase sighed but then he heard a gunshot go off to the left of him, he turned in the direction but didn't see anyone. Suddenly his handcuffs were broken and he could fight. He turned to his right to see Ruby with Crescent Rose readied, swiftly joined by her team and team JNPR

"So what's your plan" she whispered to him

"Leave Penny to me, team RWBY can fight Cinder while team JNPR get the other students to fight and make sure there are at least two people fighting one of these guys, be careful of their dust and combos"

She nodded and then used her semblance to close in on Cinder and the rest of her team followed. Chase focused on penny. As he walked up she released her weapons, an array of swords. Chase activated his gauntlets and ran towards her. She dodged his punch and followed up by hitting him with her swords. Chase got up to avoid another one of her attacks. He blocked the next one with his gauntlets before going in and landing a hit. Even though he hit her Penny didn't even flinch. -So physical attacks are out of the question, I need a plan to deal with her- Chase dodged a few more of her attacks before punching her again, this time activating the fire dust in his fist causing a small explosion upon impact. This time she flinched a little but at this rate he wasn't getting anywhere. -What if I could activate the dust inside her… it could work but I'd need to get a strong connection with her aura, I've got it-

Chase leaped back and ran towards team RWBY, activating his aura only in his right eye so that he could keep an eye on Penny. They were fighting Cinder, Chase jumped in and punched Cinder knocking her back. He activated the ice dust in his other gauntlet and froze the ground around Cinder.

"We have to end this quickly, I need your help with Penny, Blake send one of your shadows in"

Chase created an illusion of Blake behind her shadow and then he ran to Cinder's side after she hit the shadow she turned her attention to Chase, knowing the second one was an illusion. -God I hope this works, otherwise Cinder could be troublesome-

**Cinder's View**

-He must be stupid if he thought I'd fall for his illusion- Cinder took some of her fire dust and sent it towards Chase activating it to cause fire pillars to appear in front of him. She saw him get caught in one -That was almost too easy- at that moment she felt something hit the side of her face and then there was an explosion and Cinder lost consciousness.

**Chase's View**

"Oh thank dust that worked"

"What did you just do?"

"I'll explain later, first we need to get out of here, Penny's charging something up"

Chase and team RWBY got out of the way just in time to avoid Penny's beam. -Ok this is just not fair, she has a freakin laser-. He turned around to team RWBY

"I need you to distract her for a while"

"Are you serious?!"

"I can't take her down normally but I have a plan and it requires some time"

Ruby nodded and they went to engage Penny. -Alright, I seem to be able to control my other aura so this should be no problem- Chase began focusing on the dust infused in him and began channeling it to his gauntlet. _What the hell do you think you're doing using me like this _-Be thankful I left this much of you in me-

Chase looked up and saw that team RWBY were doing a good job distracting Penny, though more through peaceful ways than trying to fight her.

He ran up to them and shouted "Back off I've got this from here"

"Just please don't kill her" Ruby requested

"Don't worry I don't think I could if I wanted to. Though she is going to need you whenever I've finished"

Chase dodged her swords and placed his gauntlet with dust from within him on her head and released it into her, he was lucky that the ice dust that was infused with her was similar to that which was inside him. Firstly he began adding to the dust that was flowing through her, he then found a barrier which stopped it from gaining control and helped weaken it before removing his hand.

"That should be enough to stop her fighting us for now" Chase said heavily, tired from his over-use of his semblances.

Penny stood still for a moment before attacking the dust infused mercenaries, a manic grin on her face. Seeing what Chase did Ironwood pressed a button and deactivated Penny.

"Ruby, remember I said she's gonna need you when I was finished" Ruby looked at him nodding "You need to make sure that Ironwood doesn't get to her… also getting that remote might be useful"

The Ruby went after Ironwood along with Weiss while Blake and Yang got Penny to safety. Pyrrha was the one to get the remote using her semblance. Chase saw that Ironwood was still retreating and that he had the microphone that controlled the mercenaries. Quickly he focused and created an illusion inside Ironwood's airship and used his trick from earlier to switch places with the illusion. Barely able to stand Chase closed the door to the airship before Ironwood could get in. He found a speaker inside the control room and used it to get into contact with the people outside

"Get the microphone off Ironwood, if you destroy it the mercenaries should stop attacking you. They are being forced into it by some implant"

Chase stumbled around the airship until he found the research notes on Chase, Penny and the other experiments. He used the last of his aura to ignite the notes so that no one could ever find them, of course he would have to find the copies but at least this would help. Just as he used the fire dust he collapsed to the floor. The fire began spreading all over the airship and he was sure at this rate the airship would lose it's altitude. He tried to send an illusion outside but he didn't have enough aura to do anything so he lay down and passed out.

**A/N Well that was a long chapter for me to write, anyway thank you for reading and to the review I got, I had to kill someone who was close to Chase of to get him to go berserk. See you in the next and maybe last chapter.**


End file.
